This invention relates to the construction of a boat or watercraft, and more particularly to a protective cover for the underside of the hull of such a craft
In the example of the invention described and illustrated herein, the boat is a relatively small type, primarily for recreational use by a single person. Such a boat includes a hull and deck which are secured together and enclose an engine. The hull of such a boat has a duct formed therein which extends along the bottom of the boat to the stern, and the duct houses a water jet propulsion arrangement. The boat may often be used in shallow water or driven ashore, and consequently its bottom may wear away or be otherwise damaged.